Firearm/Weapon Feats
Ammo Specialization Benefit: Adds ability to equip specific ammo types to projectile weapons. Normal: Not trained with special ammos. BONUS RANGED DAMAGE Your experience with ranged weapons gives the advantage when it comes to dealing damage. Prerequisite: BAB +6, Dexterity 12, Wisdom 12 Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus to damage with all ranged weapons. Special: This feat can be taken twice. BRACING You know how to handle weapons as big as you with ease. Prerequisite: Strength 16, Weapon Proficiency: any large size Benefit: You receive +2 to hit with guns of large size than you when in a standing position. Burst Fire Prerequisite: Dexterity 14, Double Tap, Proficiency With an Automatic Weapon Benefit: When using an automatic weapon with at least five rounds loaded, the character may fire a short burst as a single attack against a single target. The character receives a –4 penalty on the attack roll, but deal +2 dice of damage. Firing a burst expends five bullets and can only be done if the weapon has five bullets in it. Normal: Autofire uses ten bullets, targets a 10-foot-by-10-foot area, and can’t be aimed at a specific target. Without this feat, if a character attempts an autofire attack at a specific target, it simply counts as a normal attack and all the extra bullets are wasted. Special: If the firearm has a three-round burst setting, firing a burst expends three bullets instead of five and can be used if the weapon has only three bullets in it. Dead Aim Prerequisite: Dexterity 12, Wisdom 10, Far Shot. Benefit: Before making a ranged attack, the character may take a full-round action to line up your shot. This grants the character a +2 circumstance bonus on his or her next attack roll. Once the character begins aiming, he or she can’t move, even to take a 5-foot step, until after the character makes his or her next attack, or the benefit of the feat is lost. Likewise, if the character’s concentration is disrupted or the character is attacked before his or her next action, the character loses the benefit of aiming. Double Tap Prerequisite: Dexterity 13. Benefit: When using a semiautomatic firearm with at least two bullets loaded, the character may fire two bullets as a single attack against a single target. The character receives a –2 penalty on this attack, but deals +1 die of damage with a successful hit. Using this feat fires two bullets and can only be done if the weapon has two bullets in it. Far Shot Benefit: When the character uses a firearm or archaic ranged weapon, its range increment increases by one-half (multiply by 1.5). When the character throws a weapon, its range increment is doubled. Weapon Focus Choose a specific weapon. A character can choose unarmed strike or grapple for your weapon for purposes of this feat. Prerequisite: Proficient with weapon, base attack bonus +1. Benefit: The character gains a +1 bonus on all attack rolls he or she makes using the selected weapon. Special: A character can gain this feat multiple times. Each time the character takes the feat, the character must select a different weapon Point Blank Shot Benefit: The character gets a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons against opponents within 40 feet. Precise Shot Prerequisite: Point Blank Shot. Benefit: The character can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without penalty. Normal: A character takes a –4 penalty when using a ranged weapon to attack an opponent who is engaged in melee combat. Quick Draw Benefit: The character can draw a weapon as a free action. A character with this feat may throw weapons at his or her full normal rate of attacks. Normal: A character can draw a weapon as a move action. If a character has a base attack bonus of +1 or higher, the character can draw a weapon as a free action when moving. Quick Reload Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +1. Benefit: Reloading a medium weapon is free action. Reloading a large weapon is a standard action. Normal: Reloading a medium is a move action. Reloading large weapon is a full-round action. Shot on the Run Prerequisite: Dexterity 13, Point Blank Shot, Dodge, Mobility. Benefit: When using an attack action with a ranged weapon, the character can move both before and after the attack, provided that the character’s total distance moved is not greater than his or her speed. Strafe Prerequisite: Proficiency with automatic weapon. Benefit: When using a firearm on autofire, the character can affect an area four 5-foot squares long and one square wide (that is, any four squares in a straight line). Normal: A firearm on autofire normally affects a 10-foot-by-10-foot area.